


There will be blood

by marysutherland



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-16
Updated: 2012-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-29 15:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marysutherland/pseuds/marysutherland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly's a nervous wreck, of course. <b>Spoilers</b> for The Reichenbach Fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There will be blood

It's only after Sherlock's funeral that Molly is certain they'll get away with it. She doesn't attend the service in case he decides to reappear then: her heart couldn't stand it. As it is, she's a nervous wreck, but everyone presumes that's just the grief of obsession. People think Molly's pathetic, clinging hopelessly to the belief that Sherlock wasn't a fraud. In fact she's mostly worried that someone will realise who rigged the DNA testing of the corpse.

And who pushed a dead man out of a second-storey window. She's much stronger than she looks; you have to be, in her job. And Sherlock's right, as usual. Smashed onto the pavement, one broken body in a fancy coat does look like another, if you're in complete shock. If you _know_ that it's your friend there, your mind papers over discrepancies. The dead never look quite like the living: every doctor knows that.

Molly feels desperately sad for John, but she's gloriously unconcerned about Sherlock having killed Jim. Not after all the people _he_ murdered and the children he tormented. She'd have shot Moriarty herself if she knew how to use a gun. At least she was useful this time. Though it's somehow typical that Sherlock also left her with the job of secretly removing Jim's body from the roof at Barts.

**Author's Note:**

> A revised version of a fic I posted (and removed earlier). I probably still haven't got the solution right.


End file.
